All Hallow's Eve
by AriaxCantabile
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Itachi, Kakashi, Lightning, Serah, and DragonBall Z's Great Saiyaman are ready to party! This is the story that ensues! (Rated M for suggestive themes...not bad, but I just wanted to be safe...lol) ONE-SHOT; COMPLETE/ItachixKakashixGreat Saiyaman (Gohan)xLightningXSerahxOC (Many)/Crack Fic/R&R!


**All Hallow's Eve**

.

_Saiyaman x Itachi x Kakashi x Lightning x Serah x OC  
>.<em>

_~Crack Fic~_

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is, as mentioned above, a total crack fic. :D lol, All of the personalities for these characters are inspired after an encounter my friends and I had going to a Halloween bash at our college…lol, so…yeah…they are meant to be OOC...plus, since they're based on those whom I know in real life, there may be some...pairings, lol, one-specifically-so... Regardless, I hope you guys like it! :D<p>

* * *

><p>I.<p>

The Great Saiyaman sighed as he stood in the living room of the Uchiha's home. It was a nice house, from what he could tell; partially furnished, warm, inviting-had it of had more places for visitors to sit. There was still something that seemed to bother the great hero, however; something that had been bothering him for quite some time…When would he and Kakashi be ready?!

He was growing tired of waiting…Saiyaman had been ready, after all-he was always ready; bandana sported, cape billowing, and helmet positioned dutifully on his hip-he'd been prepared before he and Kakashi had even arrived.

"What do you mean you can't get it up?!"

Saiyaman glanced down the hallway, intrigued by the sudden shouts.

"I said, it just won't work!"

"And why not?!"

The hero frowned and began to inch towards the screams and accusatory shouts, weary.

"Did you not hear me, Kakashi?!"

Inching around the corner, Saiyaman came into contact with the two he had been waiting on. Itachi was standing-fully dressed, thank goodness-above a kneeling Kakashi, whose hair was lying in a flat grey clump against his head. The caped crusader stared-shocked. '_What in the world was going on?' _

"The spikes just won't work, we don't have enough time."

"They will too work, I do them every morning!" Kakashi snapped, trying-in vain-to perk one of the spikes near his face back into the air.

'_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so that's what_ _these two were arguing about...his hair...' _

"You're just going to have to go without them." Itachi declared, throwing the hairspray he had been holding aside. He'd been at it for too long already, with not a fruitful example to show for it-how could he be a genius if he couldn't even spike a man's hair? "If you could do them every morning, then they should have been done already."

The silver-haired jonin pouted. "I ran out of gel this morning..."

"Then why did you ask **_me_** to do it?!"

Saiyaman chuckled-these two were really something. "You know," he stated. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now...we're already an hour behind schedule..."

* * *

><p>II.<p>

_'Oh...honey, what will you do to me?'_

_'Don't worry baby, I think you'll like it...' The man chuckled as a moan was heard from his partner._

"What in the world is this trash?!" Itachi snapped, glaring down at the radio. Just a few moments ago, the well-dressed threesome had been listening to a classical piano performance on the MPR station, now...well, he had no idea WHAT they were listening to.

"It's my audiobook." Kakashi declared, leaning forward from his backseat. The trio were now well on their way to the college, and while the two in the front had been happily conversing about the Chopin Mazurka playing over the speakers, the silver-haired ninja was skillfully slipping his 'Icha-Icha' audiobook into the disk reader-unbeknownst to his fellow hero's-of course.

"Audiobook for what?" Saiyaman asked, his cheeks burning hot with embarrassment.

_'Oh, baby, one more time.'_

_'Are you sure? I don't know if you can handle another?'_

_'I'll handle it all, sugar.' The girl on the radio moaned as the book morphed into the next scene._

Kakashi blushed, a devious smirk curling underneath his mask. "My jam..."

Itachi glared down at the radio, trying to hide his flustered cheeks. "Turn it off, Hatake."

* * *

><p>III.<p>

The three grinned as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. They had been looking forward to this Halloween party for at least two weeks now-and with all the hype the college posters and website flyers had had about it-this venue was sure to be a big hit.

"Are we ready to go?" Itachi asked, glancing over at his partners.

Kakashi nodded, not bothering to looking up from his...erm..."reading"...

Saiyaman grinned as he slipped on his helmet, heading towards the entrance of the school. "Yep."

"Oh, look, there are others." The Uchiha stated, pointing towards a group of kids now entering the building. There were only three, like the group whom this story had been following, but they were dressed...differently. One wore a pink fairy costume, one that personally made the Uchiha cringe upon seeing, the second was some type of...scarecrow, perhaps (interesting enough), and the last was...well, some glitter covered witch. '_Cliche...'_

"I can't believe people dress like this. For Halloween no less." Kakashi mused, following his friends into the threshold of the building.

"I wonder where we pay..." Saiyaman mused, glancing around the entrance for a ticket-master.

"Upstairs," Itachi stated, pointing after the group they'd only seen just a moment before.

Upon deciphering where they needed to go, the trio of anime characters made their way up the staircase; and sure enough, the entrance to the party stood, open and waiting, just before the gymnasium. Itachi led the group, stopping just before the doors to pay the man at the table. Their eyes locked-as if silently daring the other to make a move-before the old man finally crushed under the pressure and asked for their pay.

Being as smooth as he could, the Uchiha pulled out his coin purse (silently wishing none would pay him mind), and began counting quarters for his ticket. At this point, some may have snickered-some did, he was sure-but most just stared on in...sympathy.  
>Was this man really paying in quarters?<p>

Saiyaman, having a heart for such sympathies, nudged his friend. "I can get your ticket, you know..."

Itachi, however, was not going to take this...chiding. He was determined; he'd been saving for just this occasion, you know-and he was going to pay for, not only himself, but for the caped crusader as well-a plan which, until this very moment, hadn't even been known to the Saiyan. "Couple ticket please, for me and this man here."

The eyes of all around them widened-some threatening to burst. "Wh..?"

The Uchiha tried to hide his blush as he, again, gestured to the man on his left. "This man here and I could like a couple's ticket, please."

Saiyaman blushed-embarrassed by his partner's sudden take in...chivalry. Itachi didn't do such things for him, it just wasn't in his...funds, per say, thus the Saiyan would normally pay at venues such as these. What made him want to start paying now?

The doorman, not taking notice in the sudden awkward aura now surrounding the embarrassed couple, simply nodded-somewhat disturbed by the look the black-haired man was now giving him-and took the poor Uchiha's money, before handing both he and the caped crusader a set of glow-stick wristbands.

Not wishing to partake in the awed stares any longer, Itachi snatched his date's arm, pulling him forward and into the gym.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

Well, the first impression of the party was not what they had initially...expected, to say the least.  
>There was a DJ, that was a good sign, the choices in music, however, well...that was a different story. There were also people, again-good sign, had it of been that these people were...oh...you know...above the age of thirteen.<p>

Itachi stared in horror.  
>All of the posters, all of the flyers and advertisements-they lied.<br>Every one of them-LIES.

"Well then," Kakashi mused, staring around the sea of children. "This is...unexpected."

-"That's what we said."

Hmm, Those weren't the voices of children?  
>Nor was that the sound of the music?<p>

Turning to the sound of the voice, the trio glanced behind them, finding another group-similar in number-standing against the gymnasium wall. Two of the three the Uchiha and company immediately recognized as their friends, the Farron sisters; Lightning and Serah, and making up the last of their group, stood the blonde by the name of Many.

"We didn't see you guys there." Kakashi mused, putting his book back into his pocket.

Serah chuckled, "Yeah, we've been here for awhile."

Saiyaman frowned, feeling bad that he hadn't gathered the rest of his team when he could. "Sorry guys..."

"It's fine!" Many giggled as well, skipping out towards the dance floor with childlike happiness. "We might as well make the most of it!"

Lightning scowled, none too amused. "I don't know."

Kakashi grinned as he locked arms with the pastel haired heroine, slowly pulling her from her safe-haven near the wall. "May I have this dance?"

The eldest Farron sister fought a blush as she...reluctantly...followed the jonin. "...Fine."

Serah, having had her sister now dancing with her own partner, decided to jump off after her buddy, Many, joining her just in time for the Macarena. Now all that was left was the Uchiha and his date, Saiyaman.

"So..." Itachi mumbled, blushing.

The caped crusader coughed, clearing his throat. "So..."

Gathering his courage, the Uchiha reached over and locked hands with the Saiyan, fighting the urge to blush. "Uhm...would you...like to...mmm..."

"Dance?" He finished, glancing down at the black-haired man.

Itachi swallowed, "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>V.<p>

"That was an enormous waste of time." Itachi stated, pushing the doors to the outside open. The cool night air rushed over himself and his companions-a welcome feeling compared to the heavy, hot air from the dance.

Both his group and the newly acquired trio followed behind him, stating their grievances as well. "I didn't realize this party was going to be for children..." Kakashi sighed.

In truth, no body really knew the Halloween Bash was more...child oriented; how could they have known? The flyers had all stated it was a college function, sponsored by the Student Government Board, whom took responsibility for venues such as these-thus, it could be assumed, children wouldn't be there.

"They didn't have very good food," Saiyaman frowned. "What even was that white thing we had?"

The eldest Farron sister frowned, recalling said food both she and the others had made the mistake of eating. "I don't know. It seemed like a sugar ball..."

"Or a ball of hardened frosting..." Many snapped, rubbing her jaw. "Whatever it was, it was disgusting."

The sextet continued greiving until they reached the two's cars, just near the end of the parking lot. To think, they spent $5 a piece on a venue that had been as unsatisfactory as this one-what a waste...

"I can't believe I worried about my hair..." Kakashi chuckled, stepping up to the vehicle. "It wasn't even worth it."

Saiyaman glared at the silver-haired jonin. "At least you're wearing all of you're clothes...and not a woman's belt..."

Serah giggled, "Why are you wearing it then?"

Itachi scoffed, leaning against the car. "The '_Great Saiyaman' _forgot to pack his belt, and that's the only thing we found that could match the one he would normally wear." He turned to his partner, smirking. "You should be glad you even have something holding that skimpish tunic of yours together."

"Skimpish?" The caped crusader hissed, holding his fist up to the black-haired man. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean if the wind blew any harder, we'd all see that tight black jumpsuit you run around in," The Uchiha retaliated. "And everything along with it."

Everyone in the group began to chuckle. "Don't start fighting you two." Kakashi grinned.

Saiyaman growled. "I didn't do anything, this guy just started complaining about how I look. At least I still look like a man."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Uhm, excuse me?"  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well... that's all. :)<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed. XD I liked writing these characters OOC, lol, it was a challenge but it was also humorous. Uhm...Shout-out and thanks to Amanda (Kakashi), Josh (Great Saiyaman), Sam (Many), Alexandra (Lightning), & Casey (Serah). XD Another shout-out as well to **SilverWolfMaiden** for all of her support and reviews! :D You guys should check our her stories as well, if you haven't already!

I guess that's all...o_o"...Hm, review if you wish, but thanks for reading! :D  
>&amp; Happy Halloween to everyone!<p>

~Aria


End file.
